Bad Parents
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: Nobody wanted her. She was teased because of her talents. Finally, she got fed up. She ran away to find a family, and who should find her, but a man who was 6'3 with blue hair and oynx eyes. Now, what will his girlfriend say when he brings her home?
1. To be saved

A/N: Wusup people? Just before you read it, I just kinda wanna let you know that there are a bit of 'shockers' in this story! And, also, in this, Noodle _didn't _ arrive in the FedEx crate in front of Kong, but instead in front of an orphanage hoping she would get adopted by a loving family, but instead she…well…read to find out…and to figure this thing out….DONE BY NeedsBlueHair and LuNaLuVgWoOd….YAY 4 COLABORATIONS! Oh, and NeedsBlueHair wrote this first CH and I added on a lot…

Disclaimer: NeedsBlueHair and LuNaLuVgWoOd don't own Gorillaz, no matter how much we wish and dream…

(A/N: Switches back and fourth from Noodle's POV randomly…just a warning)

A young Japanese girl, at the age of 15 standing 5'2, walked down the dark cold streets of Essex, England with a red guitar strapped around her back. She wore a baggy black sweatshirt with the hood over her face and tight blue jeans. Her skin was pale and her violet hair covered her emerald eyes. She stuck her hands in her pockets and continued walking while staring blankly at the ground.

People call me Noodle. I don't know where the hell I belong. I arrived to this run-down city about five years ago when I was ten years old. I came from Japan, but I don't know much about that really, I only faintly remember a bag, and the word smuggle. But I know I can speak Japanese and I was born in Osaka. Other than that, it was really a blur. I lived in that orphanage for about five years just hoping someone, some family would come and take me away, so that I could really know what it means to have a family. Always the people I grew up with left, one by one, until they were gone.

I've never had a family. I've never had a mom or a dad. No one to teach me how to ride a bike, or how to throw and hit a baseball. I was never adopted. Nobody wanted me. They all said rubbish like, 'too thin' or 'too pale' or 'she is ugly', crap like that. I never even had any friends. People were always picking on me and bullied me because I had a talent that they didn't. They said I never deserved to be adopted or to talents of plying guitar nd singing. It really sucked.

So, finally after five very long years of being bullied, picked on, and ignored, I decided it was time I leave that hellhole they made me call 'home'. I wanted to find a family of my own. I have been walking these dank streets for two days straight, no food, no water, nothing to keep me warm, no rest, and just walking, hoping for luck of finding where I belong.

My roommate (who was a Goth) back in the hellhole, told me that there is a point in life when you realize that life just completely sucks. I reached that point in life when I was ten. Life does suck, and nothing is ever going to change that. Especially when you are someone just like…me.

So, to tell the truth…are you slightly creeping out because I'm telling my life story to you right now? I thought so. Well, in that case, ill let my mind bother you all later, for now I'll just leave you be.

Noodle turned the corner and kept walking. She saw a shadow pass by her quickly and she stopped walking.

"Eh…h-hello?" she said. The shadow passed her again and she started to get scared. "Nani otaku ketsubo kara touhou!" she shouted. Then she felt someone grab her waist and neck. She tried to scream, and fight them off with her karate, but they covered her mouth and grabbed her wrists before she could do anything.

"Shut up, yeh stupid girl!" He growled. The man pulled her back into an ally behind a building and pinned her on the wall. He let her mouth go and she began to scream.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed with tears falling from her green eyes. He slapped her across the face.

"You better shut up" he screamed. The man pushed Noodle to the ground and pinned her down again. He got on top of her. "Now, don't you dare move." He grumbled. He bent down, his face leveling with Noodle's. He moved his mouth to her neck and licked it, then he sucked and bit the same spot.

"Get off of me…" Noodle weakly screamed. He slapped her forehead making her scream in pain.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?" he shouted. Then, out of nowhere, he fell off her and lay next to her on the ground, unconscious with his head bleeding massively. Noodle stared at him with a horrified expression on her face.

"I was just...almost raped." She said to herself.

"Yah ya were." A voice said. She jerked her head around, finding a tall man, about 6'3. He had blue hair moving through the wind and deep onyx eyes. He was quite an attractive man. He was holding a pole with blood stained on it. He looked down at her and reached out his hand.

"My name is 2D. Looks like you need some help."

A/N: this really isn't much of a cliff hanger…is it? HA HA! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it…CH 2 will hopefully be up soon! So, uh, yeah, errrrrrrrrrrrr….REVIEW!


	2. A new home

2D reached his hand out to help Noodle up.

The girl grabbed my hand and stood up. Her skin was pale and soft. She looked into my black eyes with her beautiful emerald eyes. They were small, and looked Asian. She stood up. Her hair was black and tinted with violet. Her nails were short and looked like they were all bitten off.

"My name is Noodle, and thanks for saving me." She said. Her black sweatshirt was up over her tummy and she pulled it down. Her hand reached to the hood and pulled it back, revealing her full face and the rest of her violet hair in a very messy bun. She took the bun out and pulled the all of her hair into another bun. I thought it would be safer if I walked her home so faggots like the one that got her wouldn't try to get her again. Speaking of that guy, he looked like one of Murdoc's friends who are always hanging around Kong Studios, our home.

"Well, you're welcome, but I think it would be better if I walked you home, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here on the streets by herself." I said.

"No, that's alright." She pulled the strap for he guitar back on her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"But I really think I should, there are worse people like that guy" I said pointing to the guy who I had just knocked out. "Where do you live?"

"I'm fine!" she said again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"I am taking you home." I said. She could be as stubborn as she wanted, but I was going to take her home. She blinked and shook my hand off her arm.

"Fine, if you must know, I don't have a home." She said. Her head turned away from my face. "So leave me alone." She stood up and started to trudge away. Then I thought quickly.

"Wait." I said running after her.

"What" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Do you want to come and live with me?" I mentally slapped myself. What would Paula say? Damn it.

"Really?" Noodle asked. Another mental slap.

"Yeah, I'm in a band, but they won't mind." Liar. "You could live in one of the spare rooms, I think we have a guest room." Liar. "Do you want to?"

"Yes, I would love that!" Mental slap. Mental punch.

"Well c'mon, my car is over in the Tesco carpark." I took her hand and led her to my car. She put her guitar in the backseat and hopped into the front seat. Mental kick in the ass.

A/N: Well, I hope you all like this chapter, this is the last juice I can squeeze out of my writing-blocked mind. LOL well, please review! The next CH is in Noodle's POV and might take a lil while ta get up, and it is NeedsBlueHair's turn to write! REVIEW! HEH HEH HEH….ok well I fixed the kinks in this CH, I put CH1 in it too! AHHH well, I fixed it, so now it should be A O K! …well…REVIEW!


	3. She was the only friend

**3. She Was The Only Friend**

(Noodles P.O.V.)

Well 2D dragged me to come live with him. It was nice of him to offer. Nobody's ever that generous to me. Might as well just follow him because this may be my only opportunity. We sat in the car as he drove. It was silent. We couldn't think of anything to say. C'mon Noodle, say something! "So…" I said speaking up a little, "you're in a band?"

"Yup, I play the keyboard and I'm the singer."

"Really?" I said trying to sound interested. To tell you the truth, I didn't give a crap. He nodded and smiled at me. "You play guitar?" He asked. "Oh yeah, I've been practicing since I was ten years old."

He nodded with his eyes still on the road. "How old are you now?" "I'm 15." I responded politely. Those nuns really rocked when it came to teaching educate. I looked down at my hands resting on my lap. The black nail polish was chipping and my hands were shaking. I was still in shock from what happened.

I then suddenly had a flashback from a time in the orphanage.

**Flashback **

**I sat in my room strumming my acoustic guitar. I was writing a song. I always dreamed of becoming a big star when I was little. I sang the words to my song quietly. "Windmill, windmill, for the land turn forever hand and hand. Take it all in on your stride it is sticking falling down…" ****"What are you singing pasta face?" I heard a voice call. I turned around and saw the three bullies, Jason, Karen, and Brett. "My name is Noodle!' ****"Isn't pasta the same thing?" Karen said laughing. "Well aren't you gonna tell us what you were singing?" Brett screamed with his little smile on his face. ****"I wrote it!" I said hugging my guitar. ****Jason walked up to me and pulled my helmet off. "Hey, that's mine!" I said. "What's with your ugly haircut anyway?" He asked. I grabbed my helmet and placed it back on my head. "You don't know what I've been through to get here!" ****"What, mommy and daddy didn't love you so they sent you to London by a FedEx crate?" ****"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Karen pushed me down flat on my back. "Hey!" ****"We're sorry pasta face, but we don't speak idiot!" She screamed. ****Brett picked up my notes and began to read them. "What is this? 'Windmill, windmill, for the land?' This is garbage! Here Jason you take care of it!" ****Brett handed the notes to Jason. He ripped them up in to tiny pieces and put them in his mouth. "Hey those were my music notes!" I said sadly with tears now coming down my cheeks. "Aw, is poor little Noodle sad?" Karen gave an evil laugh "oh Jason! Pasta her notes back!" Jason spat out the wet paper onto the floor next to me. "There you go! Nice and clean!" ****"Ew!" I screamed with the others laughing in the background. Brett kicked my guitar. "This is a stupid guitar!" ****"I know how to make to make it pretty!" Karen said. "Please Karen no!" I said now crying. "My guitar is all I have! Please!" ****Karen laughed evilly and pulled out three scissors and a small pack of crayons. "NO KAREN YOU CANT!" I screamed while holding my face crying. ****She gave the scissors to Brett and Jason and gave them each a crayon. They began to stab my guitar in many different places and drew things like "I'm an idiot" and "pasta face". All I could think was what did I ever do to deserve treatment like this? I never even did anything to make them mad or upset. I barely even talked to them. I was just complete horror. ****I watched my guitar become nothing but pieces of broken wood with drawings on it. I sat there crying. My guitar…my only friend…being destroyed in front of my very eyes. I cried seeing as there was now nothing I can do. ****Karen, Brett and Jason ran off laughing leaving me alone with my guitar with holes and rude sayings on it. ****I slowly crawled up to it and rubbed the broken guitar. A grabbed my face and cried softly. ****"You okay there?" I heard a low voice of a girl ask. I looked up and saw a thin girl with fiery red hair with bangs slightly covering her purple (yes they were purple) eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore purple lipstick, she was wearing a leather jacket and an 'AC/DC' black t-shirt. Tight navy jeans and back converse that said 'All Star' all over them. She was about a year older than me. Twelve-years-old to be exact. ****She had a guitar case strapped around her back and a suitcase in her hand. I think she was about to become my new roommate. "Looks like your guitar just got trashed." She said. She took her guitar from behind her back and gave it to me. "Go ahead. Keep it." I looked down and shook my head. "No I-" ****"Just take it. The nuns are bringing back my other one from the cab." I reached out my hand and grabbed the handle to the case. She reached out her hand and helped me stand up. Her hand reached out to help wipe the dirt from the ground off my jacket. "Thank you." I said wiping my tears. ****I felt a soft cloth touch my face. I saw her wiping my tears with a white handkerchief. ****"Hey there its alright. Don't cry. People like that are just jealous." ****"Jealous?" ****"Of course, I heard you playing from outside. I've been playing since I was four and I'm not half as good as that." She said with a smile. "By the way, my name is Kirsten. I'm from Canada. Pleasure" ****I smiled at her and shook her hand. "I'm Noodle and I'm from Japan." I said. "So…you like Anime?" She asked. ****A smile spread across my face. "YEAH! OF CORSE!" That began our friendship. **

**End Flashback **

"Noodle?" I shook my head and looked up at 2D. "We're home." He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. He grabbed my guitar and shut the trunk. "Let's go."

"Okay." I took my first step in the car park, and immediately felt like I was gonna collapse right there. Luckily, I was able to walk. He held my hand keeping it warm. And man was he warm. I rubbed my eyes a little trying to stay awake and yawned silently. He pulled of his coat and wrapped tightly around me. It was hard to breathe. "You seem tired." Oh Ipulled the coat tighter. I was really cold. "Yeah. Thanks."

He held open the door for me. "After you." I laughed silently. "Thanks." Then when I stepped in, out of nowhere…someone fell on top of me.

A/N: It will be the first of many cliff hangers...many many more to com, who fell on top of Noodle, who! Well, you'll just have to WAIT AND SEE AS I CONTINUE...Bad Parents, this one was enitierly written by NeedsBlueHair, i didn't spruce at all! Well, please review, and sorry, it took me forever to update, but i was waiting for my e-mail to work, so i could copy and paste...YAY! REVIEW!


	4. Drunks and Zombies

I opened the door to Kong and something fell out of the darkness, and on to Noodle. It was moaning and laughing at the same time.

"Hey there" it said, She turned her face up to me and stood up. Her raven hair was messed up and her pupils were huge. She was drunk. Her face was so red, she must've gotten into the wine store. "Hey sexy, you cheatin' on me with this girl?" she said.

"Paula, why are you drunk?" I asked. I bent down to Noodle and looked her straight in the eye. "Go run back to my car and grab me the peppermint gum, it's either under the seat, or in the glove compartment, I can't remember which. Thanks love." Noodle nodded and ran to my car in search of the gum, which wasn't in my car. "Paula, why are you drunk?" Her eyes stared at me, unfocused. She leaned on the wall.

"The, er, my party. I had it-" Paula started to say. Her face suddenly got pale as she leaned forward and heaved her insides onto the ground. I ran behind her and held her up there was nothing I could do to stop her from being sick allover the ground, I just stood there for her, like I always have been. The bile was pure alcohol and insides. It smelled so bad, I felt like I would toss too. She finished and leaned back onto me. "Who was that little shrimp you was wif?"

"She was a girl who I took off the streets" I started.

"Why the fuck did you bring her here for?" she snapped at me. "You idiot"

"I'm the idiot you love Paula, don't forget that." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Damn it 2D! I thought you knew better! Why would you bring some random hooker with you home?" Paula shouted. Hooker, oh yes, tight jeans, and a black baggy sweatshirt, so slutty, isn't it?

"Paula, she was almost raped by Preston. I had to knock him out to get his horny ass off the girl. She has no home, please can she stay?" I asked. Paula looked at me and then opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words, sick poured out onto my shirt.

"I'm sorry, too much wine." She slurred out. Her hair was frazzled. Her eyes were trying to focus on my face, but they wouldn't. She slumped in my arms, and I picked her up, bridal style. "She can stay, but not for long."

"She needs to stay for awhile, maybe just be like and adopted child." Paula rolled her blurred eyes, and leaned on my chest, obviously not smelling the bile.

"Fine." She sighed. "But she is you responsibility" and with that, my love passed out.

"Noodle, forget the gum, c'mon in." Noodle came skipping out of the darkness of the carpark, and followed me in, pinching her nose. I took Paula to our room, and laid her on the bed. Noodle stood at the doorway. After I tucked Paula in, I peeled of my smelly shirt, and wiped my chest and stomach with a baby wipe. Noodle just stood in the doorway, staring. "C'mon in. I won't hurt ya, I might jus' smell a bit." Noodle slowly moved into my room, I should say, shuffled into my room. Her tiny feet moved so slowly, I thought I was watching the Matrix. She stopped at the bed. I had to come over to her, and guide her out of my room, the poor thing was so nervous. She was staring at my chest. "Have you never seen a guy shirtless before, Noodle?" She shook her head, bowed, and ran away. But she didn't make it that far. Russel just happened to be walking down the hall. He was our tall, black American drummer. (yes, in this story, Russel is NOT fat, he is just a little cubby, but he is adorable! ;) ) He looked at the little Asian girl cowering before him.

"Yo, D, who's this dawg?" He asked helping her up.

"She is Noodle, my, uh, adopted, er, daughter." I said. Mental kick in the balls. She looked up at me.

"Daifu?" she said. So, she was really Japanese! Cool. Anyway, Russel was giving me a weird look. I put my arms out hoping for her to come to them. She walked toward me, but just grabbed my hand. "Where am I sleeping?" she asked. I took her hand and led her to the lift.

Paula and I had wanted to have a child, but due to a recent visit to the doctor, we found out that she couldn't have babies. We had a room, several rooms, actually, that were going to be for our child. One for when it was an infant, one for the adolescent years, and one for when they were a teenager. I know, we are over prepared, Noodle got to live in the teen one, which only had a futon, and a computer. The walls were blue, and bare. Noodle walked in and laid on the bed, instantly falling asleep. "Would you really say that you are my child?" I asked as I walked out of the room, and back to my and Paula's room. I laid on the bed and stroked Paula's hair. She turned over and kissed me.

"I love you Stuart, I always have." She said. I continued to pet her hair. She nuzzled closer to me, and kissed me. Later on that night, I got out of bed to get a glass of water, and a piece of bread. It was storming, lightning flashed against the window panes. Rain dripped down the glass. The kitchen was scarier than usual. The sky was the deepest black that I had seen in a while. I heard scrapping on the windows, I knew the zombies were at it again. I opened the freezer and got two pieces of ice. I dropped them in a mug and turned on the tap. The sound of breaking glass reached my ears, as well as a scream. I dropped the glass and ran to Noodle's room. She was under the blanket. On the ceiling, there was a sun window. It had shattered, and a rotting hand was flailing through it. I ran and turned on the lights. The hand with drawled, and a zombie emitted a hissing sound.

"Well, we are going to have to take care of that, aren't we?" I said walking over to Noodle and giving her a big hug. "It's alwite love, jus' a zombie."

"Zonbi?" she repeated. I nodded, I guess it was Japanese, or something. I gave her a hug and laid her down. She was still crying, the fragile thing that she is. I hummed a tune…Damon would go crazy if he knew I was singing Sweet Song to her as a lullaby, I am so better at singing it than him, it's not even funny.

"_What am I to do? Someone is really not happy. Put myself on the line, it seems I never got through to you, so I wean myself up slowly. I'm a darkened soul. My streets all pop music and gold. All our lives are on T.V., you switch off and try to sleep. People get so lonely." _Noodle yawned and started to sleep. "_I believe, I believe, I believe, everything's out to sea. I believe, I believe, I believe, that's the way it should be. Hope you feel the same. Everyone is dieing, stop crying now, here comes the sun. I didn't mean to hurt you, no, no, no. It t takes time to see what you've done. So I wean myself up slowly. I believe, I believe, I believe, love is the only one. I deceive, I deceive, I deceive, 'cause I'm no that strong. Hope you feel the same."_ Noodle was sleeping. I put my hand on her back and rubbed it, she seemed to like it. _"And now it seems that everything is falling apart. I hope I see the good in you, come back again. I just believed in you." _I stopped rubbing her back. I stood up, gave her a kiss on the cheek (like my mum and dad did for me) and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful. I left the room, and kept the light on to repel zombies. I walked into the corridor, and bumped into the Satanist.

A/N: Well, I love Blur, I think they rock, and so does Sweet Song. Skye, don't kill me for the whole bedroom idea! -hides in corner- well, please review, AND DON'T HATE ME! Well, NeedsBlueHair, it will be a little while before I can get CH5, so TAKE YOUR TIME!


End file.
